puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kirin Island (Viridian)
|petname1=Karkinos |pettype2= |petname2=Karkinos |pettype3= |petname3=Titan }} Kirin Island is a large island located in the . There are three known routes from the island: , , and . Natural Resources Buildings ; Apothecary : Pegasus Paints (bazaar) : Chimerical Chemicals (upgraded) : Dye Now (upgraded) ; Attraction : ; Bank : Horn of Plenty (upgraded) ; Commodities market : Unimarket (upgraded) ; Distillery : XXX Long Necks (bazaar) : Bacchus Brewery (upgraded) : Liquor up Front (upgraded) : Roman Liquors (upgraded) ; Estate agent : Diablo Demolition ; Furnisher : Flaming Furnisher's (bazaar) : Enchanted Woodworks : Fabled Fabrications (upgraded) : Succubus Sofas (upgraded) : Varnish Yer Wood (upgraded) ; House ; Inn : Satan's Playpen ; Iron monger : Satan's Scimitar (bazaar) : (upgraded) : Mane of Steel (upgraded) : Medusa's Metals (upgraded) : Mythical Metals (upgraded) : Pull the Trigger (upgraded) ; Palace : Unicornicopia (upgraded) ; Shipyard : Gilin Galleons (bazaar) : Black Pearl Yards (upgraded) : (upgraded) : Ocean Tugs (upgraded) : Ride the Waves (upgraded) : Screaming Hulls (upgraded) : Whatever Floats Your Boat (upgraded) ; Tailor : Uniform (bazaar) : Clothes to Perfect (upgraded) : Mythical Yarn (upgraded) : Nice Rack (upgraded) : Pay for Play Memorial Tailors (upgraded) : Rags and Riches (upgraded) : Sirens' Stockings (upgraded) : Suits You (upgraded) ; Weavery : Threadbare Horn (bazaar) : Clean Sheets (upgraded) : Knotting Hill (upgraded) ; Dusted buildings : (upgraded apothecary) : (upgraded weavery) : Fantasy Frigates (upgraded shipyard) : Friggin Hell (upgraded shipyard) : Hyper Hulls (upgraded shipyard) : Pure Spirits (upgraded distillery) : Salamander Spirit's (upgraded distillery) : Starlight (upgraded tailor) : : Universal Threads (upgraded weavery) Government Kirin is currently owned by RiddleMakers. History On a Lily of the valley on the eastern bank of the bay the inscription reads, "This island were fashioned by Shantybones." Kirin is named after the Japanese version of the unicorn. In Japanese mythology the kirin is an animal-god who punishes the wicked with its single horn. It protects the just and grants them good luck. Seeing a kirin is considered an omen of extreme good luck. The kirin is also considered the most powerful creature, even more so than the dragon. Infierno De los Diablos Period I 2005-06-25 to 2005-07-17 After Infierno De los Diablos took control of this island on 2005-06-25, King Antix instituted a devil naming scheme for the island in line with his flag's name. During this time, colonization of the island began with a palace, an inn, several bazaars and several shoppes. Construction was begun on two shipyards, El Pollo Diablo and Maiden Voyage, but control of these construction sites was lost to Scuppering Seven Seas in Kirin II. Scuppering Seven Seas Period 2005-07-17 to 2005-08-06 After took control of Kirin on 2005-07-17, King Scupperer initiated a new naming scheme for the island based on unicorns, from which Kirin gets its name. During this period several buildings were renamed, and new shoppes were built using the new scheme. Construction was completed on two additional shipyards, Monoceros Frigadosis and horny hulls. Scuppering Seven Seas's short rule ended when they had to simultaneously defend both Kirin and Prolix while trying to capture Terra. Infierno De los Diablos Period II 2005-08-06 to 2005-08-28 After retaking this island on 2005-08-06, King Antix re-instituted the original naming scheme for the island and built the first villa boarding house (Infierno Estates) on the Viridian Ocean. Construction was completed on yet another pair of shipyards, Friggin Hell and Devil's Ride. Pay for Play Period 2005-08-28 to 2008-06-15 After taking control of this island on 2005-08-28, Belgica was made governor. During his first week, he placed two shipyards, Screaming Hulls and Black Pearl Yards. Queen Cyndiepet then took back the governorship and has vowed that further "requests for shipyards will not be granted." Since that time, she purchased and dusted Devil's Ride. It was replaced with shacks. RiddleMakers Period 2008-06-15 to Current After taking control of Kirin, Seepnah was made governor. When Seepnah retired from RiddleMakers, Hunta took over governorship and remains as Kirins current Governor. During Hunta's governance he has attempted to streamline the naming theme of Kirin to a broadened theme of it's original intent: mythology. This incorporated the original naming theme of Hell and subsequent naming theme of unicorns. RiddleMakers lost control of Kirin for an 8 day period between 2010-11-06 - 2010-11-14. Hunta has vowed to not place any new shoppe plots on Kirin and will clean up debris from dusted shoppes if they are not re-built. Blockades : 2005-06-25, Infierno De los Diablos takes Kirin in an uncontested blockade. : 2005-07-17, In the first blockade requiring five rounds, Scuppering Seven Seas takes Kirin from Infierno De los Diablos. : 2005-08-06, While Scuppering Seven Seas simultaneously defended Prolix and attacked Terra, Infierno De los Diablos took the opportunity to take Kirin back. Scuppering Seven Seas only contested round 1. : 2005-08-28, Pay for Play seizes control of Kirin in a non-sinking blockade that lasted 5 rounds. Infierno De los Diablos puts up a strong defense of Kirin, winning the first two rounds. The third round was close, but went to Pay for Play. Infierno De los Diablos was unable to muster enough troops to put up an effective defense for rounds 4 and 5 and thus Pay for Play took the final two rounds, thereby winning control of Kirin. : 2005-12-03, Pay for Play successfully defends Kirin from Requiem in a 4 round sinking blockade. Requiem wins the 2nd round and leads for most of the 3rd, but then runs out of ships. : 2006-01-15, Pay for Play successfully defends Kirin from -'Star Explorers'- in a 3 round sinking blockade. : 2006-10-14, Pay for Play successfully defends Kirin from Antheas in a 3 round sinking blockade. : 2008-01-06, Pay for Play successfully defend Kirin from The Enlightened in a 3 round Brigand King blockade. This one was the first Brigand King attack at Kirin. : 2008-02-17, Pay for Play successfully defend Kirin from The All-Consuming Flame in a 3 round Brigand King blockade. : 2008-06-01, Pay for Play successfully defend Kirin from The All-Consuming Flame in a 5 round Brigand King blockade. Pay for Play came back after a 2-1 round lead for The All-Consuming Flame : 2008-06-15, Pay for Play did not defend kirin in the 4 round blockade between RiddleMakers and Vanguard as PAy for Play were retiring from active duties on Viridian. RiddleMakers took Kirin with 3 rounds to Vanguard's 1 round, : 2010-03-02, RiddleMakers successfully defends Kirin from Pay for Play in a 3 round sinking blockade. : 2010-11-06, Imperial Coalition successfully defeated RiddleMakers in a four round sinking blockade. : 2010-11-14, Riddlemakers successfully took control of Kirin from Imperial Coalition in a 3 round sinking blockade.